


I'm A Professional...kind of.

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Secret Relationship, rainbow wig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: Buck cuts Eddie's hair. Does it end well?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 209





	I'm A Professional...kind of.

“Stop moving. I’m almost done.” Buck swats playfully at Eddie’s hands that keep moving up to his hair. Eddie sticks his tongue out and then smiles brightly when Buck looks back at him.

“Remind me, why are you cutting my hair? It looks fine the way it is.” Eddie obediently has his hands folded in his lap.

“Yes, fine, if you’re going for an afro.”

“Who says I’m not?” Eddie raises his eyebrows.

“I already started. So, if you’ll excuse me.” He snips the air with his scissors playfully and Eddie snickers at him and raises his hands in defeat.

“Do you have like a style or something you’re going for, Buck?” Eddie says after about 5 minutes of Buck snipping in no discernible pattern.

Buck shrugs with concentration and snips a long floofy curl off and another and another.

“You better be leaving me with at least one curl, Buckley. Or there will be consequences. I have my eye on you.” He winks and crosses his arms, catching another curl before it hits the floor.

“Relax, Diaz, I’m a professional.”

“Professional what? Curl destroyer?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” Bucks furious blush doesn’t escape Eddie’s eyes, which smugly look into Bucks. Eddie straightens up and kisses him.

Buck looks stunned and almost drops his scissors. Eddie deepens his smug look and twirls his last remaining curl playfully.

“Are you too speechless to cut my hair now?” Eddie says, prodding the scissors and jutting his bottom lip out mindlessly.

“In your dreams.” Buck continues snipping carefully, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. Eddie shakes his head, sending Bucks scissors slicing off more curl than he intended.

“Don’t mess up. Don’t mess up. Don’t mess up.” Eddie goads. In retaliation, Buck snips a few more pieces too short.

“Oops.” Buck feigns innocence when he hands Eddie a mirror. Buck laughs uncontrollably at Eddie’s look of horror. “I think you’d look great with a shaved head, Eddie. Do you have a razor?”

“Don’t even think about it.” Eddie flares at Buck, though a smile barely plays on his lips when Buck rummages in the bathroom drawers. “You’re mad with power.”

“Muahaha.” He mock cackles and switches on the razor. Eddie rolls his eyes and runs his fingers through his hair for the last time.

“This is your fault, Buck. Remind me to never let you cut my hair again.”

“I know. In my defense, you still let me.”

“Only a fool for you, I guess.”

“Fool, for damn sure.”

“Let’s get this over with.”

Buck gently buzzes off the remaining strands, trying not to be distracted by Eddie looking at him like a lost puppy.

“Stop.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Stop.”

Buck pointedly looks up and stares the fuzz on Eddie’s head.

“Are you done?” Eddie says, rubbing his peach fuzz after Buck nods. Eddie grabs the mirror and smiles when Buck leans down to kiss him.

“You look cute with a buzz. Very military esque.” He smirks and moves to sit on the counter.

“I thought you liked my hair.”

“I did. But I like you no matter what your hair looks like.”

“What if I showed up to work tomorrow with a rainbow wig?”

“I dare you to.”

—

Buck, Hen, Chim and Bobby sit around the table, sipping their drinks and talking about something or another.

“Hello, Station 118!” Eddie’s voice carried up the stairs and the four of them looked down at Eddie decked out in a rainbow wig.

Chimney laughs so hard he spits out his overly sugary drink. Hen laughs so hard she cries. Bobby tried to keep a straight face and almost lasts until Eddie makes it to the balcony and then he chuckles too. Buck is speechless.

“Eddie, what’s with the wig?” Hen says, just barely having composed herself.

“Dare.” He says simply, sauntering over to Buck.

“Are you going to keep that on all day?” Buck says, raising his eyebrows.

“Do you like it?”

“Hate it.” Buck deadpans, winking and smirking after he finishes.

“Then no.” Eddie pulls the wig off, and twirls around showing off his buzz.

The rest of the crew catcalls, except for Bobby who just chuckles.

“What’s the story here? Did you let Buck cut your hair?” Chimney says, unable to keep any semblance of a straight face.

“I’ll have you know, I am amazing at the whole hair cutting thing!” Buck says, sarcastically offended.

“Yes, Buck, you’re totally awesome. You killed the floof!” Hen says.

“That floof was our mascot! A moment of silence, please.” Chim places the crook of his hand over his mouth and closes his eyes.

“Shut up, Chim.” Buck pokes him in the arm playfully.

“Eddie, you look great.” Bobby says, patting both Bucks and Eddie’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I love the rainbow wig!” Hen says, taking it from Eddie and adjusting it on her head.

Everyone claps, and Hen bows. Eddie sneakily snaps a picture and sends it to Karen. They all rush off when the alarms go off, but Buck and Eddie can hear Hen say, “he’s definitely in love. He’s still head over heels after a disaster haircut. I’m still taking bets over who will make the first move.”

They also hears Chimney reply with, “My money’s on Buck.”

Eddie and Buck share a look and wink at each other. Sorry, Chimney, but you’re going to lose some money when we finally make the move.


End file.
